1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to assembly fixtures for properly positioning internal combustion engine rocker arm pedestals prior to the pedestals being bolted to engine structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
While fixtures for positioning elements prior to final assembly with another component are known, the need for a low cost fixture for positioning rocker arm pedestals in an internal combustion engine has long existed. Because of the complexity of the configuration and shape of an engine inlet manifold, it has been very difficult to provide a fixture which would accurately hold rocker arm pedestals in position prior to the pedestals being bolted to the engine structure. Prior attempts to utilize an assembly fixture for rocker arm pedestals have not been universally acceptable, and prior to the advent of the instant invention, considerable time and expense has been wasted in the difficulty of properly positioning rocker arm pedestals prior to assembly.